The present disclosure relates to image sensors, methods for manufacturing the image sensors, and electronic devices including the image sensors.
Electronic devices, such as a digital camera and a smart phone, having a function of photographing an image may include image sensors. Image sensors may include, for example, a charged coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor as a semiconductor device converting optical information into an electric signal. CMOS image sensors are widely used.
Image sensors may include pixels including photoelectric converters and transistors. Signals photoelectrically converted by the photoelectric converters may be processed by the transistors and may be output as pixel signals, and image data may be generated based on the pixel signals.
Recently, demand for high resolution image sensors has increased, and in this respect, a size of a pixel has decreased. In the case of an inorganic photoelectric converter formed in a semiconductor substrate, a light absorption area decreases as a size of a pixel decreases, and thus sensitivity may decrease. Accordingly, an organic photoelectric converter including an organic photoelectric converting layer, which is capable of replacing or supplementing an inorganic photoelectric converter, has been researched.